


【触手吉】流星雨之夜

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.关键词文“流星雨，触手，锤子”2.ooc警告
Kudos: 1





	【触手吉】流星雨之夜

最近流传着一个传说，当然在这片大陆上有无数的传说，譬如可以召唤红龙的短剑，譬如被女神祝福之人，甚至还流传着北方有吃人的怪物。  
只是这个传说有点特殊，它并不是古代传说，是最近流传出来的，然而即使这样年轻的传说，大家也都相信了。  
“leader~知道最近的那个传说吗？”双马尾的少女从身后环抱住少年，亲昵地与他耳语。  
少年轻笑回答：“啊，那个充满谎言气息的传说吗？”  
“果然是假的吧。”穿着连体紧身衣的女性看着手中的文件说：“流星是爱的泪珠，在流星雨之夜里，爱神宫殿的深处会出现传说中的武器——阿佛罗狄忒之锤。得到这个锤子的人会得到爱神的庇佑。用这个锤子敲人，对方会对持有人意乱情迷。”  
“哈哈，不知道是谁传出这样的传言的，不过真是有够蹩脚的。”  
少年颜艺地笑着将双手平摊，届时他的手中出现了一个魔法阵。他望向手中的魔法阵中映出的人影，而里面的人好像察觉到了什么，回过头望向身后，就像在看少年一般。  
他收起魔法阵伸了个懒腰，愉快地说道：“不过还是有玩一玩的价值，收到了邀请函怎么能不去呢。”  
在少年身旁一直没有发声的栗发男性开口道：“王，您要出门吗？”  
少年一边穿上比他还要长一点的披风，一边回答自己的下属：“是的，去邻国一趟。”  
“王，您是要去爱神宫殿吗？”  
“不是王，叫我总统！毕竟怪盗的工作是偷东西啊，最原酱的heart我还没有得到，怎么能放弃，所以我要去邻国的爱神宫殿。”  
“总统……”  
他的部下还想说什么，可他一个瞬移就消失在了他们面前。  
*  
夜幕降临，今天就是那个传说中所说的流星雨之夜，最原终一作为研究历史与传说真相的魔法师之一，此刻却坐在图书馆里看着一本晦涩难懂的古代预言书。  
突然图书馆的蜡烛全都灭了，四周陷入一片黑暗，只有窗外微弱的星光为其照明，但也只是杯水车薪。  
“最原酱~”  
愉快的声音从黑暗的角落传来，像是来自四面八方，让人无法定位。  
“今天不去看流星雨吗？缩在这里看故事书。”  
最原揉了揉自己有点发疼的太阳穴，无奈地对黑暗中的人说道：“王马君，偷窥别人可不是什么好行为啊。”  
“尼嘻嘻，能被恶之总统偷窥你应该感到荣幸才对，别人还没法享受这个殊荣呢。”  
“那我真是感谢您了，这么热闹的夜晚，你怎么不去爱神宫殿？”  
最原望向窗外，一颗流星划过天空，流星雨之夜开始了。  
“这么浪漫的景色自然是想跟最原酱一起看咯。但是谁知道某人这么闷，只知道低头看书，我都来这么久了，你是在玩放置play吗！”  
“我不想去，这种明显是假的传说根本没有探究的价值。”  
从图书馆的窗户可以望见爱神的宫殿，此刻那儿灯火通明，有大量的冒险家或者探宝者聚集在那里。  
“真的不去吗？说不定是真的哦。”  
“要去你自己去吧，怪盗大人。”  
最原表现出了明显的拒绝之意，低头在黑暗中看起了书。  
“你真是无聊啊，最原酱。”  
王马留下冷冰冰的一句话之后就翻窗离开了。  
他离开之后，最原没有再将蜡烛点燃，只是坐在黑暗之中似乎在等待着什么。一段时间后，他起身站在窗边望着已经没有亮光了的爱神宫殿，转身也离开了图书馆。  
*  
如果再给王马一次选择的机会，他一定选择跟最原酱一起耗在图书馆里，才不来这个该死的宫殿。  
当他来到宫殿的时候，宫殿守卫严守在门口。在强大的守卫面前，普通人显得更加手无缚鸡之力，珍惜生命的早已散去，留下不是对自己的实力有自信的就是亡命之徒。  
“这个守卫总觉得在那儿见到过。”  
王马坐在不远处的树上看着下面的战局，很快人类就落于下风，虽然暂时还没死人，不过再继续下去是迟早的事。  
他很快就摸透了守卫的招式，这是高级自动魔偶的一种。  
要破坏魔偶的话只能摧毁它们的中枢，普通的魔偶中枢都在胸前，而且固定。这个种类的魔偶很特殊，它的中枢是游离的，只有在睁眼的时候才会出现在额头，这也是唯一找到它的中枢的方法。  
“这不是入间酱做出来的玩具吗？果然跟她有关系啊。”  
眼看下面的人都快不行了，这时魔偶睁开了眼睛。  
「locate」  
说完王马就将腰间的匕首扔向了魔偶，他没用多大力气却正中其中枢，刀子甚至射穿了它的头部扎在了身后的草地上。  
在场的人都目瞪口呆地望着树影中的那个人。  
王马的这把匕首也是传说中的物品，只要定位之后放手就能命中目标，但是有点阻碍物就会卡在路上，是个很没用的道具。不过王马觉得作为一把匕首他还是很有用的，比如可以削苹果。  
他给自己的周围施展了一个幻术，跳下树走向宫殿。  
【勇敢的挑战者啊，世人将传诵你的英勇，世人将铭记你的名字，来吧，阿佛罗狄忒在等着你。】  
在一段意义不明的天之声之后，宫殿的大门打开了。  
王马笑着走了进去。  
他走进去之后，大门就缓缓关闭，随着大门的关闭，宫殿周围的火把便一个一个的熄灭，很快宫殿沉入了黑暗与寂静。  
天上美丽的流星雨还在继续下着，而宫殿外留下的人们却打了个寒颤，星光下的宫殿不知为何充满了诡异。  
*  
宫殿的尽头是一个水池，阿佛罗狄忒之锤就摆在另一头，而王马走进宫殿的时候就感觉到了有什么东西在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。  
“那个碧池酱弄这么大的排场，总不见得只是为了耍人吧。”  
他绕过水池，一路上观察着有没有什么陷阱，然而一切都很平静。  
就在他伸手的那刻，从黑暗中伸出了一根藤蔓缠住了他的手，他想拉断它，但是这根藤蔓很坚固，根本扯不断。  
想着扯不断就割断它，他伸手去拿刚刚捡回来的匕首，又有一根藤蔓从身后袭来缠住了他另一只手。两根藤蔓将王马的双手提起来举过头顶，令他无法动弹。  
“呜哇啊~恶趣味啊！没想到母猪酱的变态趣味越来越没救了，束缚play很痛的啊，我可不奉陪。”  
偌大的空间回响着他的话语，然而没有人回应他，回应他的是突然从四面八方伸出来的藤蔓。  
藤蔓从墙壁中伸了出来，四周的墙壁上都有，天花板上也有，甚至地板上也有几根窜了出来，它们似乎有自我意识懂得该如何抓住猎物，而这个猎物就是王马本人。  
涌出的藤蔓缠上了他的身体，它们缠绕着他的四肢，细小的藤蔓从脚踝慢慢向上游移，顶端在大腿根部附近轻轻擦过惹得他呼吸加速。  
“哈啊……这是什么工口漫画的展开啊，有谁来救救我啊！谁都好啊！！”  
王马挣扎着扭动起来，藤蔓没有理会，将他整个人悬空托了起来，双脚碰不到地面，他开始有些不安起来。  
他的不安让这些魔物更加的肆无忌惮，略微粗壮的藤条将他的上衣掀起来，冰凉的异物直接缠上了身体，他的背后不禁激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。细小的藤蔓缠上了他的胸部，从藤蔓上分泌出的液体润滑了他的身体，变形的顶端吮吸着左胸，渐渐地他感到身上有些燥热。  
“啊哈！”  
因为吮吸的快感的刺激，右边的乳珠也挺立着，只不过在空气中被冷落显得如此楚楚可怜。  
“唔……再下去未免太不妙了，哈啊！抱歉……我就不奉陪了，火……呜！”  
还没念出火之咒文，一根粗壮的藤蔓堵住了他的嘴，令他无法发声。嘴被迫张大，口水无法咽下，从嘴角流了下来。  
本来干燥的植物表皮会使他受伤，但是这些藤蔓会分泌出粘液，因此他并没有太痛苦，可这个粘液似乎有催情的效果，原本只是在皮肤上沾到，现在直接吃下去效果立马就显现出来了。  
“唔唔唔？！！”  
很快他的皮肤变得粉红，并且十分敏感，他摇着头想甩掉口中的异物，可惜失败了。  
感应到了变化，这些藤蔓似乎更加高兴了，在他的身体上游移着。腰间的藤蔓向下游移，它们灵活的解开了他的裤子，将它褪下，露出了微微颤抖的分身。  
原本缠绕在他大腿根部的藤蔓继续向上，缠绕在他已经抬头的欲望上。  
“唔唔唔唔！！”  
他开始挣扎起来，然而一切都是无用功。  
藤蔓轻柔的缠绕着，有一下没一下的划过铃口，令他浑身止不住的颤抖，而又有强烈的不满足的感觉。  
在藤蔓的纠缠下，他的脸越来越红，腰也小幅的扭动起来，渴望着释放。  
然而这种折磨就像永无止境一般，一直都没法到达顶点。  
“哈哈！很想射吧，来求我吧。”  
突然一个男声出现在王马正对面，有个男性坐在摆放阿佛罗狄忒之锤的石台上，他戴着宽檐的巫师帽看不清楚脸。  
但是王马认识他。  
“呜呜呜……”  
见到王马似乎是有话想说，对方立马松开了他口中的束缚，藤蔓抽出他口腔的那刻呻吟没有控制住流露了出来。  
为了不让声音泄露出来，他咬着下唇轻声喘息着。  
“喂喂，这样你就没法说话了啊，一直都没法射的话你也很难受吧。”  
王马艰难地抬起头，狠狠瞪了对方一眼，可身体内的情欲仍未消退，多么凶狠的眼神难免染上色气。  
阴影中的男子笑了一声，便消失了，可瞬间又出现在他的身后，他用手指划过他的脊柱，这时的他如何经得起这样的刺激。  
“！！”  
一阵战栗过后，王马整个人都瘫软了下去，被藤蔓托举着不住地喘息。  
“啊~啊~没有说出话语就擅自高潮，对不听话坏孩子我们要怎么惩罚好呢？”就像恶魔的耳语，对方在他的耳边轻声说道。  
“尼嘻嘻，最原你就这么喜欢我吗？竟然用这么大的排场。”  
“面对你有认真的价值。”  
“哈哈，但是很可惜！你永远不会得到我！”  
听到王马话，最原隐藏在帽子下面的金色的眼睛阴沉了下来。  
突然沉寂下来的藤蔓又开始活动，比之前更加激烈，更加的针对他的弱点不断地挑逗着，刚刚才射过的分身又有了抬头的迹象。  
这时有一些更为细小的藤蔓向着他的后庭进发，它们张牙舞爪地展示着自己的形态，似乎还有些粘液滴落在地上。  
它们争先恐后的挤进从未开发过的领地。  
“啊！哈啊……！”  
进入的那一刻，王马再也忍不住呻吟声。  
“真是美妙的声音啊，你说不是吗，王马君。”  
“你这变态。”  
话音刚落，一条手指粗细的藤蔓缠住了他的脖子，并且它不像别的藤蔓一样只是绕在身体上，它渐渐地收紧，很快王马就有了窒息的感觉。  
“唔！得不……就要杀了……我……唔！”  
“王马君，不知道你有没有听说过，在高潮的时候掐住脖子是会得到比平常更大的快感的哦。”  
因为窒息，王马的眼前一片漆黑，对方的话也听得断断续续，口水从他的嘴角流下，发出了像是濒死的小动物一样的声音。  
“啊……”  
看到王马的样子，最原的眼中染上了疯狂的色彩。  
在后庭的藤蔓们，愈发激动地探索，突然它们触碰到了那个点，强烈的电流沿着脊椎传达到脑部。  
“！”  
强烈的刺激令王马眼前一片空白，不仅又一次射了出来，还失禁了。缺氧的脑部接受不了如此强烈的刺激，他的身体如断电一般，瘫软了下去。  
*  
最原看他已经失去了意识，想就这么带走他，就在他伸手的那一刹那。  
「火之精灵啊！听从我的召唤！红莲。」  
门口涌出了大量的火焰，点燃藤蔓。  
最原见情况不对，立马远离王马，跳到了附近的石柱顶端。  
在火焰中出现了一个人影，对方就像没有看到最原一样，径直跑向王马，火焰只是烧掉了藤蔓，并没有伤到他，而没有了藤蔓的支撑，他倒在了地上。  
对方看到了他的样子，很紧张的将自己披风为他盖上，抱起来就往门外走去。  
“呦，怎么？感动的再会一点表示都没有吗？”  
对方停下脚步，转身面对站在石柱上的人。  
“我跟你没有话讲，哥哥，策划这一切的目标就是他吧。”  
“他是我的最高杰作，从我手上逃走这么久了，是时候回到我的身边了。”  
听到哥哥的话最原终一召回了火之精灵，摆起了防御态势。  
“不用防着我，今天就把他给你好了，近期我会再来接他的，唔噗噗噗噗……”  
话音刚落，哥哥就消失在了黑暗中，只留下了那令人不愉快的笑声。  
最原看着怀里抱着的人心中充满不安。  
*  
走出宫殿的那刻，宫殿就整个消失了，就好像这里从没有存在过任何东西。  
流星雨已经停了，夜晚的风有点冷，昏迷中的王马不由自主的颤抖了起来，火精灵没有飞了过来。  
她小声问最原：“他不要紧吗？”  
最原收了收手臂，回答：“恩，只是太累了。”  
火精灵看王马一副很不舒服的样子，飞到了他的怀里发着温暖的温度。很快他的颤抖停止了。  
“谢谢你，赤松桑。”  
随后他们坐上了回城的马车，接下来的日子注定不会太平了。  



End file.
